This invention relates to coffee makers, and more specifically to portable coffee makers for use indoors or outdoors, and for traveling.
The modem coffee maker is relevant to the invention. The coffee maker is the most popular way of brewing fresh coffee. The modem coffee maker has had no phenomenal changes beyond improved functioning of the basic parts of the machine. The point is that coffee is produced one of two ways, either by a gravity flow of water through coffee beans or a compression of the beans and force flow of water there through. The machine used in either case is normally run by electricity and typically mounted upon a household kitchen shelf or store shelf. The portability and versatility of the device is severely limited as well as the ability to produce the coffee without an electrical source.